Let's Re-Remix This Business!
by alex-of-macedonia
Summary: A sequel for Songs of Seduction. It's five years later, and Beca and Chloe stay in a cabin for their anniversary.


**Disclaimer: I only own the scenario I put the Pitch Perfect characters in.**

* * *

Trudging through the snow up the path, Beca dragged the last of the luggage from the car to the small log cabin. A giant haze of smoke greeted her as she nudged the front door back open with her foot. Coughing, she remarked to the other occupant of the cabin, "So I see the wood stove works."

Without turning around, Chloe answered by throwing more pages of old newspaper on the growing flames, and poked at the logs with a fire poker to give them more oxygen in the middle. "Did you make sure the doors and windows are all closed and locked? Headlights aren't on? Cigarette lighter isn't on?"

Dropping the luggage in a giant heap, save for one bag, which Beca gingerly set on the couch in the middle of the room, she nodded. "Yup. Everything is locked tighter and more turned off than Aubrey in the middle of finals week." She dodged a wad of newspapers thrown her direction, and flopped down in a large, worn-down armchair.

"You know I really don't like when you make fun of my best friend like that, Beca." Chloe's expression was stern, but the twinkle in her eye and the way the corner of her lip pulled slightly upward told Beca that she was in agreement. "We came up here for our anniversary though, so let's not talk about her again."

Beca patted her lap, an invite for her girlfriend to come and join her in the chair. The redhead crossed the room slowly, pulling off her large winter coat and throwing it on the couch by their luggage, and slid her scarf from around her neck. Straddling the smaller woman, she threw the scarf around the back of Beca's neck. "Let's forget about work, and school, and I don't want to hear another word about worrying that the dog won't get fed or walked." Beca started mumbling that maybe watering the plants was too much responsibility for their friend, Stacie, even if it was only for a few days, but Chloe used the scarf to pull her into a kiss.

Moaning into Chloe's mouth, Beca allowed all thoughts of their city life to dissipate like the smoke from their cabin's chimney into the crisp mountain air. As the kiss deepened, her hands began traveling up from the arms of the chair to Chloe's side, but the older woman chose that moment to let go of her and stand up. She ruffled Beca's brunette hair and chuckled.

"We can't let ourselves get carried away just yet, babe. We need to unpack and take stock of what we have before it gets dark out." With that, she began to drag her suitcase and bathroom bag toward the only other room in the cabin, which Beca assumed was where the bedroom and bathroom were.

She took a minute to take in her surroundings: a cozy living room setup with a couch, armchair, coffee table, all facing the stove where Chloe had just built their fire, and a giant floor rug in front of the stove. In the back right corner was a kitchen space, with a small refrigerator, a sink, minimal counter and cabinet space, and a cooking stove. There was a back door, and after getting up to look through the window next to the sink, Beca could see neatly stacked piles of firewood.

"Chloe, this place is perfect. Remind me to thank your dad for allowing us to come up here."

Hot breath on her neck made Beca slightly jump, then relax as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her front. "The cabin hasn't been used in years, so he was happy for someone to finally show interest in it."

Beca turned her body around in Chloe's arms and wrapped her own arms around the taller woman's neck. Chloe was wearing that smile that always made her feel like the luckiest woman alive. This vibrant, gorgeous, happy woman chose to be with her. While sometimes she wondered who had sold their soul for this relationship to happen - to work! - she had never been happier about anything in her life.

Beca leaned forward, ghosting her lips over Chloe's. "Baby, can I just say 'thank you'?"

"For?"

"For breaking my walls down. For not letting me build them back up. For curling up in my heart and staking out a home in it."

Chloe planted a soft kiss on her lips, then whispered into Beca's ear "You're welcome."

The couple finished unpacking their clothes, and made a simple dinner of hot dogs and s'mores by using the wood stove and a couple of metal kebab sticks they found in the kitchen. Beca showed off her skills by opening a bottle of champagne without it gushing everywhere.

An hour later, the champagne was gone and the fire was dying down. Chloe was teasing Beca by holding her down and smearing marshmallow on her chin to then lick it up when Beca decided she couldn't wait any longer to give Chloe her anniversary present.

She had the redhead sit in the armchair, eyes closed. "This reminds me of our first date," Chloe joked. Beca smirked and opened her laptop bag, pulling the computer and a set of external speakers out of the bag. She hooked everything up, fending off impatient complaints from her girlfriend. "Hold your horses, Chlo. I promise this is worth the wait." She got herself into position, then pressed play on the track on her laptop. "Keep your eyes closed, and just listen."

A synth beat filled the air, Chloe instantly recognizing it as 'their' song, Titanium. Instead of the usual singer's voice, though, the synth faded into Beca's voice, setting an oddly familiar beat. Chloe wasn't sure if she was hearing it right. Her eyebrows knit together. "Bec, we did this song live, impromptu. No one was there to record us." She could hear the other Bellas' voices join in with Beca's. But where her voice would have gone in the mash up of 'Just the Way You Are/Just a Dream', it was Beca's voice a second time. "You... How...?"

"Once I told our friends what I wanted to do this weekend, and I told them what this song meant to me, they helped me remake it in the studio," Beca said with a chuckle. "Open your eyes, Chloe."

Beca was in front of her, on one knee. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she was unable to make a cohesive thought.

The DJ cleared her throat. "We first met at the Activities Fair, but Titanium, when we sang it to each other in the shower, is when our souls met. We were laid bare in front of each other, both literally and emotionally. I was intrigued, but I couldn't admit it to myself until we mixed Just the Way You Are and Just a Dream. I felt like we were singing to each other about our feelings, and even though I was confused about Jesse, I'm glad I was finally acknowledging my feelings. I pined after you til you finally asked me out for that following Valentine's Day, and you have only made me happier and happier in the five years since."

As Beca pulled a ring box from her jacket, Chloe burst into tears.

"Chloe Beale, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" A blur of red tackled her to the floor, and Beca found herself covered in a flurry of kisses.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Chloe punctuated each answer with another kiss to Beca's lips. The brunette placed the ring on her new fiancée's ring finger, and they lay on the floor grinning at each other for a couple hours, sometimes kissing, sometimes holding each other tight, still in disbelief that this could be real.

Eventually they crawled into bed, and as Beca nestled her head into the crook in Chloe's shoulder, she heard, "Now I know you aren't that good with your words. Who do I have to thank for that proposal speech?"


End file.
